Desires
by xBloomStarx
Summary: If I were to die, I would want it to be by the hand of the one I love. It was time to decide my fate. The fate of who I felt that I belonged with for eternity. I guess the only way to really choose, is to go through the whole story again. -HIATUS-
1. Chapter 1

_Hey. I'm sorry, the idea hit me while I was watching this You-Tube video. I think that Sparxshippers and (does any know what they call this pairing cuz I sure as heck don't) BloomxSky fans will like this story -hopefully. __This story starts off whenever the girls get back from defeating Baltor. And Roxy is taking the place of Layla in this story because like I've said before, I don't like Layla. Don't ask me why, cuz I really don't know the answer to it._

_RANDOM WARNING: I'm taking requests! But I only do BloomxSky and BloomxBaltor. Preferrably BloomxBaltor cuz Ember transferred me to a Sparxshipper. A big Sparxshipper. A HUGE Sparxshipper. And Ember, last Halloween does not count for any of that! _

* * *

**Prologue**

If I were to die, I would want it to be by the hand of the one I love. I fiddled with my silver heart-shaped necklace while looking between the two men that stood before me. The two men that both said that they loved me more than once. Mixed feelings rushed through me as I took a deep breath. It was time to decide. It was time to decide my fate. The fate of who I felt that I belonged with for eternity. But ... the tears of pain rolled down my face as I took a deep breath. This time, no one could tell me what to do. _I_ had to choose and only I could. The only thing that troubled me was well, I don't know. I guess the only way to really choose, is to go through the whole story again. Just to truly see for myself.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"I just want to thank you girls again," Ms. Faragonda said as our group, the Winx Club, sat in her large office.

"For what?" I replied boredly while fiddling with a strand of my long, slightly curly, red hair.

"Geez Bloom, what crawled up your butt this morning?" My best friend Stella asked, looking at me strangely.

"Well I'm sorry if one gets tired after extinguishing a flame that's basically a living soul! Do you know how drained you get after that? No, you don't! 'Cuz you didn't have to do it about an hour ago!"

"Bloom, just calm down some okay?" Flora interrupted, putting a hand on my shoulder. Her long light brown hair was up in a ponytail instead of it's usual down-do. It looked cute on her actually.

I ran a hand through my hair before stuffing both of my hands in the pocket of my Alfea High hoodie. "I'm calm." I murmured, leaning back in my chair. "I'm _tired_. Nobody seems to understand that concept."

"I want to thank you girls again for defeating Baltor. No one's ever been able to do that before." Faragonda continued.

"Then how did he get into the Omega Dimension?" Roxy asked for me, tugging on her dark pink hair.

"I meant that as in no group of teenage girls have ever been able to do that."

". . . Ah."

"I bet he feels pretty dumb now." Musa said. Her dark blue pigtails swayed as she pumped her fist in the air. "Mess with us, we mess with you!"

"Musa, now it's your turn to calm down." I commented. The rest of the girls burst out laughing at my remark.

A large red, flying hovercraft suddenly rushed past the huge window behind Ms. F's desk. Stella immediately perked up and ran out the door screaming, "THE BOYS ARE HERE!"

"Come on, let's go get Stella before she trips and falls over something." Roxy said, following her out the door. Musa was right behind her with Tecna slowly on her tail.

"Which is 97.6% likely to happen." Tecna calcuted on her mini-laptop. Her boy-cut pink bangs hung in her face as she stared at the screen.

"Ow!" A girly voice yelped from somewhere down the hall.

"Actually I made her trip this time." I said, stifling my laughter.

"Bloom, that's mean!" Flora scolded, lightly smacking my arm.

"Yeah, but it's funny as heck!'"

"OW!" The voice shrieked again.

Flora and Ms. F, both, gave me a look.

I put my hands up in defense. "That wasn't me that time. I swear! If it was me I would already be laughing."

The flower fairy rolled her eyes.

"Flora, could you give Bloom and I a moment? I need to speak with her alone." Ms. Faragonda asked, giving her a smile. Uh-oh. What did I do now?

She nodded and walked out of the headmistress's office, closing the door behind her.

"It's odd." Ms. Faragonda said, looking at me.

"What's odd? The way I styled my hair. Sorry, I ain't fixing it." I told her, while adjusting the slim black headband that was holding my bangs back off my forehead. I pulled on my hair, bringing it over my right shoulder.

"No. The way you just bounced back."

"Bounced back?"

"Yes. Since you and Baltor had the Dragon Fire connection, it should've made you weaker and more tired than you are now. In fact, you would actually be asleep."

"Well actually I fell asleep on Sky during the ride back here. But I think that was normal since all the other girls were too."

"Did Baltor say anything to you Bloom, before you destroyed him?"

I slowly nodded. "Yeah."

"What did he tell you?" she asked urgently.

"Well, we _talked_. It was interesting. He tried to get me over on his side by saying that he could help me find my parents. He also called me a "bookend" to him. I took that to offense 'cuz I think he was secretly hitting on me. I thought it was sorta gross that a guy way older than me was flirting was me. But when I took into consideration that he was being a flirt to me I kinda took it as a compliment. ... But I still killed him anyway."

"So, he didn't say anything _unusual_ to you?"

"Ms. F I don't mean to sound like a smartbutt but, it's Baltor. He's all-around unusual. He wears clothes from the 17 or 1600s. Anything that man says is gonna sound 'unusual.'"

She seemed deep in thought as she stared past my head, toward the wall behind me. The silence that had been created was endless and sorta scary.

"Um, are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" I asked quietly, biting my nail.

"That would depend. What do you think it is?" Ms. F answered, darkly.

"Well what I think you're suggesting is that Baltor might still be alive. Am I right?"

"Sadly, yes. If anything, he just used it as another illusion. A very powerful illusion. But we'll worry about this later since we aren't positive yet. Why don't you go and join your friends? I'm sure Prince Sky is starting to worry about where you are."

I nodded slowly and trudged out of the room, thinking about what Ms. F had just said. Baltor couldn't still be alive could he? I mean, what would his motive be? His plan for universal domination was fouled by us. What else could the dark wizard have up his sleeve?

"Bloom!"

My head shot up and scanned the area hurriedly. "Huh? What?" Oh wow, I was already in the courtyard? When did _that_ happen?

I saw Sky running towards me with a smile across his face. I returned the smile and ran to him as well. He picked me up in his arms and swung me around. "Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you." he asked.

"Hmm, let's see. I've been to almost every planet and realm in the entire Magical Universe so where do you want me to start?" I replied while putting my hands on his chest.

"How about here?"

Sky tilted my head up and lightly kissed me. When he didn't let go I wrapped my arms around his neck and his hand became tangled in my hair as he deepened the kiss.

"Hey! Love birds!"

We immediately broke the kiss and looked to see Stella smirking at us, attached to Brandon's side like glue. "Why don't you two get a room?" she continued.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because you two haven't." I snapped.

She shot me a death glare and I shot one right back at her.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." I said, running my fingers through Sky's long-ish blonde hair and staring deep into his blue eyes.

"You know what ..."

"What?"

"... I don't know!"

"Exactly."

I didn't hear what she said next. I'm pretty sure I didn't want to either by the reaction that Flora gave when she joined us with Helia (which was punching her in the arm and yelling at her for being perverted). There was only one thing I was focused on. And I saw it whenever I just merely glanced behind Sky. It brought the grin that I had to ruins.

At first I thought that it was just an illusion. A figment of my imagination or I was just hallucinating from fear of what Ms. Faragonda had told me. But the icy spike of pure terror that shot through my entire body told me that this was no hallucination. Mostly because I could see him breathing even from his hiding spot between the trees in the forest outside the fairy wing gates.

He was still wearing the long burgundy coat over the white ruffled shirt and dark pants (A/N: This part took me friggin' forever. Not a single website that I found -even Wikipedia- had a very well descripted description that I could base mine off of. Could somebody do that? Cuz mine looks really stupid to me!). His long red-blonde hair slightly blew into his face in front of his piercing golden eyes. My breath quickened as his eyes were directly staring into my azure ones. I guess he could sense my fear by the Dragon Fire connection because he started smirking at me. ... Actually the sight of him like that was sorta smexy. (A/N: Pump your fist in the air if you find the 1600s look on Baltor totally smexy too. Cuz I am.) But back to the point ... (A/N: xD)

"Bloom, what's wrong?" Sky asked worriedly, as I tensed up.

I shook my head and muttered, "N-Nothing."

"Bloom you're turning paler than you already are." Stella commented -which earned her another punch from Flora. "Ow!"

"It's nothing." I repeated. My gaze kept going from the ground and back up to Baltor's smirk every time.

"What is it Bloom? Something's there, I can tell by your actions." Flora said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"It's nothing!" I yelled. I shut my eyes and rested my head on Sky's chest, gripping his shirt in my hands.

"You can't shut me out Bloom." An alluring (A/N: Look at that! I just used a fancy word that I've never used before that I'm not even sure if I used right! I feel accomplished! xD) voice whispered in my head. An alluring voice I knew all too well. "I wouldn't if I were you either."

"Leave me alone." I said to him mentally. "Can't you tell that nobody wants you here? I mean, seriously ..."

"You want me here."

"Ha. Good one. Now I'm serious, beat it!"

"You know that you want me here Bloom. Right there, instead of Sky."

"That's just a piece of bull poopy dude. I want you gone. Why do you think I destroyed you?"

"But of course, I could always just kill him now. It would be so much easier. And not to mention quicker."

My eyes shot open to lock a gaze with Baltor again. I jumped back to see him with a full-view to see him raising a hand with some sort of dark orb that was dancing with electricity in it. "Stop! NO!" I shouted.

Sky was suddenly by my side trying to pull my stare away from Baltor. "Bloom, what's going on? You're acting weird."

"Yeah, weirder than usual." Stella added.

"Stella ..." Flora warned.

Baltor didn't put down his attack, he kept raising it back to aim directly at Sky.

"BALTOR PLEASE!" I screamed, tears pouring down my face.

"Baltor?" Stella questioned. They all turned around and looked at the gates.

Baltor threw the dark orb. It wasn't aimed at Sky anymore though. It was aimed at me.

* * *

_So ... Hey. I'm bored that's why I put this up. It'll get better hopefully. But right now, I'm tired and I have to wake up at 8:30 tomorrow. I'm also gonna ask my aunt about the Wicked musical thing cuz she's gonna be there at my Mamaw's tomorrow too so, yeah. With her help and the help of QueenoftheElementals09 I should get started on Winx does WICKED soon. See ya later and please leave a comment._

_§ RoCk OuT §_  
_Bloom_


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, so like I said in the last chapter this is a BloomxSky and Sparxshipping story and we had some BloomxSky action in the last chapter. In _this _chapter well ... we're gonna be getting some Sparxshipping action. So, Sparxshippers, this chapter is for y'all! **This is for you Ember buddy!**_**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

I closed my eyes and braced myself for the impact. I know what you're thinking -"Put up a shield you idiot! You have powers ya know!"- but hear me out, what's gonna be the first thing that you do whenever you see somebody shoot a fireball at you? Exactly, so don't you _dare_ burn me for that.

"Bloom!" Sky exclaimed, when I let out a tiny scream.

But for some reason, the impact never came. I stood there for a while wondering how slow time was truly going when I felt a strong heat wave constantly coming at my face. Even though I knew I was gonna regret it, I hesitantly opened my eyes to see the dark orb hovering in front of my face. My expression of fear dropped down to a level of annoyance.

I leaned sideways and looked Baltor in the eye with the annoyed look. "Dude, really?" I said, merely pointing at the frozen attack. His only response was his smirk widening.

"Bloom, attack him!" Stella said.

"Why don't you? I don't see you doing nothing!" I replied. "I can't anyways."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm tired."

"For Solaria's sake Bloom!"

"What? I am."

"You're such a freak."

"Well so are you, you don't see me complaining about it till now!"

She gave me a look.

I sighed. "Fine, _I'll _be the brave one here and go fight the idgit while _you_ stay here and suck face with your boyfriend when I have my BF here too."

"You do that Bloom." she said, giving me a thumbs up.

"Alright." I replied, shooting the same sign back at her before heading towards the front gates.

"Ohmygod she's actually gonna go do it." Stella realized in shock.

"It's Bloom, she always says what she means." Brandon told her.

"Bloom, don't go out there." Sky said, catching up to my quick pace. "You're weak now, it's too dangerous."

I stopped and gave him a 'are you kidding me?' look. "Sky, I'm the only one who can defeat this guy, so weak or not I'm gonna have to go and fight him. I don't have a choice in that according to Stella."

"Just ignore Stella, I'm coming with you to do this."

"Ha! Good one. I'm not joking Sky. I'm doing this alone. Alone means one person, not two. You can't spell 'two' from alone; you can spell 'one' though. That's why they created the word 'alone'."

"I don't care."

"Good, 'cuz I don't either! Now, just let me do this Sky. I promise I'll be fine. I beat him once, I can do it again."

He sighed and I quickly glanced behind him at Baltor. The dark wizard was playing with another dark orb in his hand, still looking at me. It wasn't like him to actually wait for me to fight him.

"One second!" I yelled to him. "I'm having a stubborn, protective boyfriend problem." I brought my attention back to Sky saying, "Please, Sky? I'll be back in a couple minutes."

"And if you're not?" he replied.

"Then by all means, you can go and kiss a monkey on its butt; go pet a phirana with a piece of meat strapped to your hand. I personally don't care. But either way, I'm going to fight Baltor whether you like it or not."

I side-stepped Sky and walked the rest of the way across the courtyard. The rest of the students that were freaking out were huddled in corners of the tall gates. Hey! ... When they get here? How come I don't remember the others being there before? Hmm. Oh well.

"So," I said to Baltor once I reached him. "Ready to fight?" I continued, messing with my double-jonted thumb carelessly.

"When you are." he said, flicking a piece of dirt off his jacket.

"Really? Okay then, I'll see you sometime after the afterlife 'cuz I really don't feel like fighting. You know what I'm saying? Since I just fought you like an hour or two ago?"

"Um, no. And since I don't want your little pixie friends getting in the way ..." he threw the dark orb that he was previously messing with on the dirt ground between us which -of course- exploded in a bright purple light. I put my arm up and shut my eyes to try to block the light but it was so bright it I could still see it with my eyes closed.

When the light finally faded, I brought my arm down and slowly opened my eyes. We were deeper in the woods far -and I mean _far_- away from Alfea. You couldn't see a speck of the pink walls. Random question, does anyone know why that school is pink? I mean seriously, why pink?

I created a fireball and twirled it around with my finger. "Okay, let's get this over with. I wanna get home soon so I can watch Family Guy and South Park on my TiVo."

But suddenly, I felt really stupid. Mostly because he wasn't even standing in front of me anymore. The other part of 'mostly' was the fact that all the Family Guy and South park episodes that I had recorded were all reruns. ... Insert sigh here.

I turned around to see Baltor standing in the shadows of the trees that were about five feet from me.

"So you were gonna give me a surprise attack huh? Go and attack me from behind?" I asked, putting the fireball on my palm. "That's cheating, ya know."

"I'm not going to fight you yet. I want to talk." Baltor replied, crossing his arms.

"Well that's what we're doing. Isn't that good enough for you?"

"No."

I made the fireball disappear and crossed my arms as well. "Then I'm listening."

"Do you seriously like that guy?" he finally said after a couple minutes of him opening and closing his mouth.

I froze up with a confused look across my face. ". . . _What_?"

"You're precious Prince Sky? Do you really like that guy?"

"No."

" . . . Really?"

"Yeah, really. I mean give me a break, I love the guy."

He let out a laugh. "No ya don't."

"What is this? A continuation from our little talk before?"

"Not really. I'm just asking questions."

"About my love life?"

"I just want an explanation." he said.

"About Sky and me? Why?" I questioned, raising an eye brow.

"Just curious. Now tell me, why do you like him?"

"Well what's not to like?" I replied, putting a finger on my chin in fake deep thought. "He's just an overall good guy."

"Even after he lied to you on numerous occasions?"

I furrowed my brow in annoyance and dropped my arms to my side. "Why do even care?"

"I repeat, I'm just curious."

"How do you even know that he lied to me?"

"Dragon Fire connection, remember?"

"Oh yeah. Forgot. But he didn't technically lie to me." I protested, as Baltor started to walk towards me very slowly. "He was just wanting to know how it was to be a normal guy."

"So that's what you think of him? That he's just a back-stabbing, amazing guy?"

"No! I mean, the amazing part yes but . . . stop twisting my words!"

"The only one who's twisting words is you." he said, getting two inches from my face.

"How? I'm the one who _you're_ -"

**(1)**His lips were suddenly on mine and he pulled me against him. I tried struggling through his grip on me but I stopped when the thought finally hit me. The thought -the _realization_- that he was being gentle. One of the many words in my 'Adjectives of Baltor' mental notebook that was definitely not in any of the thousands of pages. I guessed that my mind went into defense mode and resolved it as an attack. A very _surprising_ attack. The only question left was . . . _why is my arch-enemy kissing me_? And then actually there was another question but . . . I don't even think I could ask it in my thoughts.

He finally broke the kiss after what seemed like forever, and tilted my chin up so that I was forced to look at him.

"Say it." Baltor said, smirking.

"Say what?" I spat at him. "How much of a perv you are?"

"No, say it."

"Look dude, make up your mind."

"Say it. Say that you liked that because I know that you did."

I let out a laugh. "That's a piece of bull poo."

"No, what's a piece of crap is that you won't admit it. Bloom, I know you have feelings."

"Yeah, I do. But they're not for you."

"Whatever you say then," he replied.

I stepped back from Baltor and looked down at the ground, avoiding all the eye contact I could make. Because for once, he was right and I was wrong. I . . . _did_ actually enjoy Baltor kissing me for some odd reason. I didn't understand why though. I mean, I'm his enemy for Sparx's sake! He destroyed my planet, and ruined my perfectly good life, and now he just kissed me! Is there something weird about that picture to you?

But after that kiss, I felt _strange_. It was one of those feelings that you feel like you'd never experience in your life and then you do. And my feeling, was the one where butterflies completely engulfed my stomach, my knees felt like they were gonna collapse and my brain went totally blank. -And not the blank that it usually is either so it's strange to me.-

"Say it." Baltor repeated.

"Fine. I . . . liked you kissing me." I muttered, crossing my arms.

"Do you want me to do it again?" he said, pulling the hairband out of my hair.

My bangs fell down over my bright blue eyes and my hand shot up, tugging on the strands of hair nervously. "No."

He stared at me, twirling the hairband in his hand and eventually making it disappear over the long pause of silence.

". . . Yes." I whispered. I brought my eyes up to meet his gold ones. And I was looking at exactly what I thought I was going to see. Baltor smirking at me mysteriously -just like he always does.

He closed the space between us and kissed me again. This time, I didn't cross swords with him. Instead, I wrapped my arms around his neck and allowed him to deepen the kiss when the time came. -Which was actually within the first minute that we started making out but that doesn't matter at the moment.-

"No," I said, pushing him away from me. "I-I can't do this."

"It didn't look that way to me." Baltor replied, putting his hands on my waist and pulling me back to him.

"Well I can't. I'm with Sky, it wouldn't be right. It would hurt him too much."

He leaned in my ear and whispered, "Do you think it would hurt him as much as it hurt you when you found out that Sky was engaged?"

I was silent. Baltor was actually starting to make a point here. Wow. Never thought I'd say that.

"He hurt you Bloom. I won't hurt you like he did. _Twice_, remember?" he continued to whisper in my ear. "And no one has to know."

I shook my head. "Stella . . . the girls . . . they'd find out eventually."

"It would be our little secret. And no one else could figure it out if we kept it hidden well enough."

"How?"

He gave me a kiss again before saying, "You underestimate me too much."

"Well I've been battling you over the past couple of months and you're my arch-enemy, of course I'm gonna be just a little suspicious of what you think of."

A blank look came over his face and he let out a sigh of annoyance.

"What?" I asked, laying my hands on his chest.

"Your friends are close by, searching for you." Baltor answered, snarling.

"Oh." A feeling of disappoinment and sadness filled me from knowing that I had to be away from him. It's weird how your opinion on someone can change so quickly after they force you into kissing them.

"I'll be back." he said letting go of me.

"When?" I asked. "You have a tendency to go off and disappear out of existence until you decide otherwise."

Baltor let out a laugh. "I don't know when I'll be back. But I promise, I will."

"Bloom!" A shrill girl's voice screamed from behind me.

"It's not what it looks like!" I yelled, spinning around and looking at whoever was there.

The other Winx Club members were standing there in their Enchantix outfits, staring at me like I was some sort of freak.

"Bloom, what in the sam heck are you talking about?" Roxy asked.

I looked over my shoulder and saw that Baltor was gone. He had disappeared completely.

Slowly, I turned back around to them and clicked my tongue. "Awkward."

"Uh-huh."

"Where's Baltor?" Tecna asked.

"I . . . defeated him. Yeah. That." I replied.

"Bloom, you are one horrible liar." Stella said, shaking her head.

"Yeah, I know. But he got away."

"Dang it!" Roxy complained, stomping her foot on the ground.

"Well we'll just catch him another time. Right now, we just need to be prepared for when he attacks again." Musa added.

"Yeah," Flora agreed. "And Bloom, are you okay? You seem sort of jumpy."

"No. I'm fine." I said with a nervous laugh. "Really."

"Whatever. Let's go already!" Roxy said, already walking away from the group towards Alfea.

"Roxy, wait up!" Stella returned, dashing after her. The other girls quickly followed as I made my way back slowly.

As I looked to my left in the shadows I could just make out Baltor's smirk.

* * *

_Okay! The second chapter is finally up! I'm so happy! But now, I'm gonna go cuz Ghost Hunters International is doing a case where the original Sweeney Todd was in exactly 29 minutes. See ya and review please!_

_§ RoCk OuT §  
Bloom_


	3. Chapter 3

_I do say, Sparxshipper will _definitely _love this chapter. Like, very much. But don't worry BloomxSky fans, the next chapter should have some of their little fluffy-fluff-fluff-fluffy moments in there . . . somewhere. Okay, since I feel like I'm being put into an awkward position, just read the chapter. And this is one of the longer chapters so don't be surprised._

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

Two weeks. Its' been two weeks wince my run-in with Baltor and luckily no one knew. I still saw Sky, but on most nights I was at Cloud Tower with Baltor. I never really knew it but he wasn't that bad of a guy. You just really got to know him. Not in that perverted way that half of you readers are probably thinking, but in the emotional way. But when you have the princess of Solaria as one of your best friends, something bad is bound to happen no matter what. It's almost certain.

"Okay chicky," the blonde said, walking into my and Flora's dorm room. "Spill your guts now."

I looked away from the mirror and stared at her. "Huh?"

"Where do you keep going? Don't think we haven't noticed your little absences during meetings with Ms. F about Baltor. You haven't been to a single one and you're sneaking out at night. What's up?"

As much as I wanted to tell Stella about my newly-founded relationship with my most perfect arch-foe, I couldn't. She wouldn't understand. And since she's the "Texting Queen" -as wel call her- it's too obviouis that the secret would be blown all too quickly.

"Stella, it's hard to explain." I sighed, lightly touching the Converse-styled earrings in my ears.

"How is it too hard? Is this about Sky not returning your calls? Because he has you know."

"It's not about that."

"Then what's going on in that overly-difficult redheaded brain of yours?" Stella exclaimed, shaking my shoulders.

"Will you let go?" I complained, pushing her off me. "Geezies. But, I've been . . . " Wow. It hasn't taken me this long to come up with a lie in like, ever. "I've been out with Sky."

"Bull!"

I slowly shook my head. "Since paparazzi keeps swarming all of us every time we step out of the gates we've been sneaking out on dates."

"At one o'clock in the morning?"

" . . . Yes."

She looked at me suspiciously. A tremor of fear of being caught ran through my body.

Stella just merely shrugged. "Okay then."

Whenever she left the room, I collapsed onto my bed with a sigh of relief. But something still nagged at the back of my head.

It was the lie. I hated lying to her but I had to. If any of them ever found out then who knows what would happen? I also felt guilty using Sky as an alibi . . . but it was just too good of an alibi I couldn't resist! But as long as nobody figures out my plan then it'll all work out well. Hopefully.

I ran a hand through my red ponytail in frustration. This wasn't going to be easy.

After standing up, I brushed off my ripped skinny jeans and smoothed down my Hunger Games "District 12 Tribute" t-shirt that I got from the Hot Topic down in Magix. (A/N: I actually have this shirt. I lurve it. And yes, I used the word 'lurve'. Deal with it.) But ever so delicately, I touched the gold Mockingjay pin that adorned the shirt. Ever since I got it last Thursday, it had been on every single shirt I had worn. I never left without it.**(1)**

I grabbed my LG Touch Screen and shoved it in the pocket of my jeans. Once I knew that everything was in place, I walked out of the dorm and through the common room.

"Hey, where you going?" Musa asked, looking up from her iPod.

"On a date." Stella answered for me. "With Sky. But it's a secret so ssh!'

"Ooh la la." Roxy commented, stuffing a piece of pizza in her mouth.

"Shut it, Rox." I told her, opening the entrance door and shutting it behind me.

"Remember to use condoms!" the animal fairy yelled after me.

"Roxy, stop being a perv!" I heard Flora shout at her.

Even though there were dimly lit lights aligning the corridor, it still freaked me out. I don't trust dark areas even if there are a couple of lights.

Before I could take a step "Ignorance" from Paramore blasted from my back pocket. I jumped a foot in the air because of how unexpected it was. I opened it up and hit 'open' after seeing that it was a text message:

_"'Two can keep a secret it one of us is dead.' -X"_

My eyes widened at the message. That was . . . different. But suddenly freaked out by the hallway even more than I was a minute ago, I transported myself to my destination.

I was consumed by dark shadows of the book shelves lining the Cloud Tower head office. He was sitting at the large desk in the middle of the room with an old spell book propped open on his knee. A bored expression covered his face.

"Are you trying to freak me out?" I finally got the gut to ask.

He jumped and the book fell to the floor with a dull thud.

"Bloom, what are you doing here?" Baltor asked, his gaze locked with mine.

"Are you trying to freak me out?" I repeated, disregarding his question.

"Bloom, what are you talking about?"

I pulled out my cell phone, scrolled down to the recent text message, walked up to the desk and slammed it onto the desktop.

"This." I said. "It came from _your_ phone." I crossed my arms and watched him read it. "You know, personally, you don't look like the kind of guy who would watch _Pretty Little Liars_."

"Pretty what?" he questioned, putting the phone back on the desk.

I froze. "W-What?"

"I have no idea what 'Pretty Little Liars' is." he replied, using air quotes.

"Then how did you send the text?"

"Bloom I barely know _how_ to text. How would I be able to text you this if I don't even know what the phrase 'LOL' means?"

He did have a good point. It's also just sad that he doesn't know what 'LOL' means too.

"Then . . . who did you tell?" I said, leaning on the desk.

"I didn't tell anyone about us."

". . . Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

I nodded my head. "Positive?"

"Bloom," he leaned forward and took my chin in his hand. "I'm going to say this loud and clear that way you will understand that _I did not tell anyone about us being together_."

"Would you keep it down? Geez, you still have Icy, Darcy, and Stormy somewhere in this place." I said, jumping onto the desk and sitting on it so that I was closer to him.

"Don't worry about it. I sent them on a wild goose chase for the time being."

"Which is?"

"Depends on how long you're planning on staying."

"And if I plan on staying all night?"

He pulled me onto his lap and played with the hem of my shirt.

"Then they can stay out _all night_." Baltor replied, smirking.

"Mm, perfect." I said with a smirk of my own.

Baltor closed the small space between us and lightly kissed me -a thing he hadn't done since he first convinced me into this mess. A surge of adrenaline coursed through me like last time and I had to grasp his jacket to keep myself up. He placed his hand on the small of my back, and deepened the kiss. Whenever Sky and I first kissed, it was short and sweet. But for some reason, when Baltor kissed me, it was the total opposite of Sky's. Baltor's kisses were _way _longer and filled with a passion that I never felt with my actualy boyfriend's. That was pretty sad.

I felt the back of my shirt slowly start rising up as we continued kissing. I knew where he was wanting to lead this to when his hand ran over my stomach, underneath my top.

A loud crash came from somewhere outside the room and our near perfect moment was shattered.

Baltor stood me up onto my feet and shoved me into a nearby closet.

_Hm, why do I feel as if I've been in this position before? _I asked myself in my head.

But the feeling disappeared whenever I saw that Baltor was inside too.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Your friends are here." he answered, seeming peeved off.

"So how are we going to do this exactly?"

He sighed. "I don't really know to tell you the truth."

"There's a first."

He glared darkly in my direction.

I shrugged. "What?"

He rolled his eyes before laying a hand on the back of my neck. His touch sent shivers down my spine.

"Okay, this is what we're going to do then, little Miss Know-It-All," he replied. "_You _are going to stay right here, while _I_ go and get rid of them."

"Uh! Why do I have to stay in here?"

Baltor gave me a look.

I sighed and crossed my arms, annoyed. "You always bring that up." I muttered. And when I mean that I'm talking about what happened a couple of days ago whenever we were in a position almost like this except it was with the Trix and we almsot got caught because I was being my ignorant self.

"Actually," he said, gripping my chin and forcing me to look at him, "I wasn't bringing it up."

I furrowed my brow and frowned. "Oh you are such a butthole."

He smirked and quietly opened the door. "Thank you."

"That's not a compliment!"

"Who said it had to be?"

"Okay, now you're just being an annoying butthole."

"You know what's even more annoying to you?" He suddenly shut the door and locked it.

"Oh you little fish!" I yelled, pounding on the door.

"Hush will you? You're supposed to be quiet when you're sneaking."

"But it's dark."

"You have the Dragon Fire. What does fire do?"

I pondered it for awhile before giving a confused reply of, "Give heat?"

"_Light_ Bloom, _light_." Baltor corrected.

"Oh! Yeah! I forgot about that."

"Why am I not surprised?" I heard him mutter from the other side of the door.

"Hey, I heard that!"

"Ssh!"

"Uh! Well then!" I said, leaning against the door lazily.

I reached into my back pocket and froze. My phone was still on the desk.

"Baltor!" I whispsered, knocking on the door repeatedly. "Hey, I'm talking to you!"

There was still no reply.

"Yoo-hoo! Anybody here?" a girl's voice asked, after a creaking sound of a door.

I cursed under my breath. "Not good," I whispered.

I knew there was a good chance that I was going to be caught, but my curiosity got the best of me and I pressed my ear against the wood to eavesdrop.

"Does it look like anybody's here, Stell?" Roxy commented. "I mean, seriously . . ."

"It is pretty illogical to sat that but it's Stella -the definition of 'illogical'." Tecna added.

"Hey!" Stella exclaimed.

"Just give it up, Stell. We all know it's true so don't act like it's not." Musa told her.

"HEY!" Flora outbursted (if that's even a word), breaking up the fight. I was wondering when they would notice her trying to get their attention.

"What?" Roxy asked, cluelessly.

"Look at this."

I heard a scraping noise and everything was silent.

"That's . . ." Stella started to say.

"Exactly." Flora said. "It's Bloom's cell phone."

My heart skipped a beat. This was _definitely_ not good.

"Then that must mean that Baltor must have kidnapped Bloom while she was on her way to her date! Bloom, where are you?" Stella shouted loudly, in alarm.

"Stella shut up!" Roxy quietly hissed. A loud slapping sound came from the room, that I guess was Roxy giving Stella an NCIS Agent Gibbs smack. "You don't understand the word 'quiet' do you?"

"Not when my BFF could be dead!"

"Stella, I'm going to say this very slowly that way you can comprehend this." Flora said, calmly. "Bloom loves her phone with a passion almost as big as life itself. Sometiems I think that she loves that phone more than she does Sky which is pretty sad. But Stella, Bloom will _die_ with her cell phone so she's not dead."

It is true. I do love my cell phone. It's like my baby next to my copy of _Mockingjay _with the pin that came with it. And yes, it is the pin that I am wearing as we speak. I will always have that pin on me no matter what.

The door on the other side slammed open and I jumped at the unexpected event.

"Where's Bloom, Baltor?" Musa interrogated, I could tell that she and the others were already in defense mode.

"I wouldn't know." he replied. Even though I wasn't even in the room I could tell he was evilly smirking.

"Then why is her cell phone here, Mr. Liar?" Stella added.

_'Have anything to say about that?'_ Baltor mentally asked me.

_'Uh . . .' _I replied in the same way. '_Oopsies?'_

_'Wrong answer.'_

_'Oh well_.'

"You want your friend back?" Baltor said, aloud. "Then fine," the closet door swung open and I was jerked out into the dimly llit room.

"Let her go Baltor!" Stella ordered, creating a Rising Suburst attack in her hand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Miss Solaria." Baltor told her, gripping my arms and pulling me against him. If this were to have happened sometime last month, I would've been thrashing. But now, I'm perfectly content. I'm actually pretty relaxed. Yeah, I said that. You got a problem with it? Yes? Oh well! I personally don't give a shiz.

"Bloom, you're not even going to do anything?" Roxy questioned, cocking her head.

I shrugged and leaned the back of my head against his shoulder. "What's the point? I mean, if I try to do anything like escaping for example, then he would possibly kill me. So it's a live or die situation here."

"She's got a point." Flora agreed.

"Well if he would just let her go then we wouldn't have to discuss if there is a point of not." Stella interjected.

"Why would I let her go?" Baltor said, wrapping his arms around my waist.

'_Yeah, why would you?'_ I told him. I love being able to communicate without actually speaking. It's more fun.

'_Want to find out later?_' he replied.

'_Oh yeah. Totally. Man whore._'

'_Thank you_.'

"Ooh! I have an idea!" I suddenly shouted.

"You don't have a say in this." Baltor protested. His hold on me became more possessive.

"Don't care. But I have a 'proposition' as _fawn-say_ (A/N: fancy in an arrogant accent.) people call it."

"Just spill Bloom! Stella looks like she's gonna hurl by the way he's holding you." Musa interrupted.

"File in sexual frickin' harassment." the sun princess muttered, massaging her temples in frustration.

"Okay, okay," I whispered before saying in a normal tone, "He let's me go and we got back to Alfea where we can just go back to killing each other."

There was an awkward moment of silence. So _very_ awkward.

"I could possibly live with that." Baltor finally said.

"Well _we_ definitely can." Stella murmured, crossing her arms. "As long as I don't have to see this ever again, I'll agree to almost anything."

"Stella, shut up." I said, annoyed. I looked up to see Baltor's evil smirk greeting me. "And you, two words: Let. GO."

Almost immediately his grip on me was released and I stumbled forward.

"When I'm actually supporting myself!" I snapped.

"You said 'two words' not 'seven words'." Baltor remarked.

"Oh, so now you want to get smart?"

"Bloom come on, it's not worth it." Flora intruded, grabbing my arm and dragging me out of the room along with the other girls.

"Yes it is!" The gears in my head actually started working right then. "Wait! I gotta go back!" I exclaimed, when we were outside the witch school. "My Mockingjay pin is gone."

"And your phone is still back there." Musa added.

"Yeah, that too."

"I'll go get it since Miss Brainless here can't seem to live without it." Roxy complained, turning around.

"No!" I shouted suddenly.

They all gave me blank looks.

"Bloom wants to leave without her phone? Ohmygod, I think someone just spelled me into a frickin' parallel universe." Stella said in shock.

"Oh shut up." I told her, glaring.

"But what if Baltor tries to kidnap you again?" Flora asked, worriedly.

"Emphasis on the 'again'." Roxy murmured.

I sighed. "You people have no faith in me at all."

"Uhm, no. Well _I _don't at least, but . . ."

"Roxy, stop being a butt." Musa said.

"Bloom can handle herself. We all know self-defense. We even had a class on it." Tecna spoke up.

"Which Bloom failed." Stella proclaimed.

"Hey, don't bring my school grades into this 'cuz your's ain't that great either Miss Sunshine!" I snapped. "We all know you're reading level!"

She gasped. "Why you little-"

"Stella! Give it up already!" Roxy shouted. "Just let her go. If she wants to get herself killed then let her."

I rolled my eyes and walked back. One of these days I'mma smack of them _hard_.

I peeped my head through the door and looked around the office. Nothing in sight. Nothing at all.

Quietly, I closed the door behind me and connected myself to it. Since I couldn't see or hear any sign of Baltor, meant that he was _definitely_ somewhere in the room.

"I know you're in here." I said, crossing my arms.

Dead silence. I shrugged. Maybe I was wrong.

I cautiously took a step forward. Still nothing. After a couple more steps I was for sure that he wasn't here.

So I walked over to the desk where Stella had left my phone and grabbed my Mockingjay pin which was strangely in front of the desk and clipped it to my shirt. A sudden flow of awesomeness came over me when my cell phone was gripped in my hand even with the threatening message still in the inbox.

Oh wait. I have that message in the inbox still. Oops. I forgot about that. Hm. Why am I not surprised at that?

I was suddenly spun around and pulled up front-to-front to someone. Struggling against the person's hold on me was useless because he pinned my arms to my side and held me on the wall.

"Get off me!" I yelled, shoving on the person's chest.

I heard a laugh. "Now I see why you failed Self-Defense."

My eyes -which had somehow gotten into a shut state- shot open and I saw Baltor's face just mere inches from mine.

A sigh of relief came out of my throat. I slammed my fist on his shoulder while he continued to laugh at my naïvety.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" I exclaimed. "Scared me half to death."

"But now I know why you failed the class. You immediately let your guard down and start struggling because you freak out too quickly." he pointed out, stoking my cheek with his finger.

"You were listening to that?"

"I heard everything."

"Well stop. It makes me feel awkward when you invade my mind."

"That's one of the reasons why I do it."

I rolled my eyes. "You are so weird."

He took the phone from my hand and set it down on the flor.

"Is that what attracted you?"

"No." I replied abruptly.

"Oh right. You're weird by yourself."

"You are so mean!"

Baltor shrugged carelessly. "It's just my nature."

Before I could say anything else, he leaned down and gently kissed me. When he didn't let go, I wrapped my arms around his neck and stood on my tiptoes to get closer. His hands found their way to my waist and pulled me even closer to him, locking us together.

"Bloom, what's taking so-?"

We broke the kiss and looked to see the one thing that I was praying was a hallucination.

Flora stood there staring at us with her jaw dropped.

I tilted my head back on the wall. "Crap." I groaned.

* * *

_Me/Bloom: Hola! Now, to actually start writing the next chapter!  
Baltor: I thought you already did that?  
Me/Bloom: Yeah, but, I don't like it anymore.  
Alice: Yeah dude, get with the program!  
Baltor: *eye roll*  
Me/Bloom: Now, let's go do this thingy!  
Alice: Lovely technical term.  
Me/Bloom: Why thank you. But, yeah, I think everyone knows what to do at the end of a chapter nowadays so I don't know why I bother saying it anymore. Unless of course you don't have an account. But since I allow anonymous reviewers they can do that. So you don't exactly have an excuse unless you're just totally busy and you're on the move at this very second. In which case, you wouldn't be reading this.  
Baltor: Strangely enough that actually made sense.  
Me/Bloom: I know. But I'mma try to update Comatose next so be on the look out for that. But I'mma go so . . . yeah, bye._

_§ RoCk OuT §  
Bloom_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"So?" I asked Flora, after explaining every last detail about everything that had been going on.

She blinked Throughout the entire story, she hadn't said a single word. At first I thought she randomly died from shock for a second, but I saw her breathing and her eye twitch every now and then as a protest.

"Are you okay?"

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Why?" was her only repsonse.

I sighed. "I have no idea."

"Whatsoever?"

"At all."

"Really?" Baltor added in, putting an arm around my waist. "Apparently you never paid any speck of attention to the beginning of that little story."

"Maybe I need some reminding." I told him.

"Maybe you do."

"Stop!" Flora interrupted quickly. "Stop. Please don't remind. Don't do any reminding. Don't even _think _about reminding. Just STOP."

"Aw, why?" he said, pulling me tighter to him even though I was already sitting on his lap and messing with my phone.

"Because! You two know why!" she yelled. "So don't act like you don't! And . . . disconnect. I feel like I'm going to puke."

"But I'm in the middle of a conversation." I protested, showing her the screen of my phone. I really was. I was texting Stella about my 'newly started date with Sky'.

"Not you and your phone, Bloom!"

"Oh. Well still no." Something then dawned on me. Something I never realized before. "Wait, where are the other girls?"

"They got bored and left. I said that I was going to make sure you were okay. But apparently you seem perfectly fine since I fould you basically having sex with . . . with Baltor for God's sake!"

"Hey!" I said. "We haven't had sex."

"Yet." I heard Baltor mutter under his breath.

"Pssh. Good luck with that. I ain't having sex with you. I'm already sneaking around my actual BF's back, I don't need to lose my virginity in the process. Besides, you'd have to frickin' knock me out just to get my Chucks off."

"You actually probably would." Flora agreed. "Even though I'm completely grossed out by hearing you two talk about sex. With each other."

"I don't see the big issue." Baltor said as I leaned back against him.

"Well of course _you_ don't."

"Hey now!" I interrupted, silencing them both. "Shoosh."

"Shoosh?" he questioned.

"Yeah, in other words, shut up." After prying Baltor's arms off my waist, I stood up and stuffed my phone in Flora's hand. "Now, we should probably go."

"I agree." Flora answered almost too quickly. "But, I'll give you two a couple minutes alone."

I nodded and glanced behind my shoulder to see her step out of the room quietly.

For some reason, the moment she was gone I broke down. Tears fell down my face and I covered my mouth to lessen the sounds of my cries.

Baltor immediately realized this and walked over to me, pulling me into a hug. I buried my face into his chest and wrapped my arms around him, not wanting to let go.

"What's wrong?" Baltor asked, running his fingers through my hair.

"I"m scared." I whispered.

He sighed. "You didn't try to watch _The Crazies _**again** did you?"

"No. I just saw clips of it the other day thank you very much and now I'm afraid of farm utensils (A/N: I seriously am. I saw the part with the gurneys and the zombie dude with the pitchfork. Nightmares). But that's not it. It's . . . everything."

"Don't worry about it. Only Flora knows now, so it's still okay."

"It's not just that."

There was a slight pause. "This is about the text thing, isn't it?"

I merely nodded. ". . . Yeah."

"Bloom, let me tell you something." he held me at arms length and stared into my eyes. "Whoever sent that message is just trying to scare you."

"But that person knows!"

"Nah, really? Now listen, you haven't gotten another one of those texts, so it's nothing to freak out over. Everything'll be just fine."

"No it won't. Flora knows about us. If Flora knows then Stella's bound to find out sooner or later. More than likely, sooner, but you know what I mean."

"Bloom, we're burning moonlight; let's go!" Flora yelled from the corridor.

"Just try to put it out of your mind." Baltor said, walking me towards the door.

"How?" I asked, wiping away a stray tear.

"You think _I_ know?"

I laughed and threw my arms around him, burying my face into his neck.

"Thank you," I told him, in a voice barely over a whisper.

"For what?" Baltor answered, laying his hand on the back of my head.

"Proving me wrong."

He pushed me back a couple of steps and raised an eyebrow. "Proving you wrong?"

"I never thought that you had a heart to contain any caring emotion in your body before. But you proved me wrong. You get a gold star for the week."

"I think I deserve a bigger reward for that." he replied, shoving me up against the wall lightly.

"Oh you do?" I questioned, as I felt his fingers slowly start lifting the back of my shirt up. "Then how big of a reward do you think you deserve Mr. Over-taker-of-the-Universe-in-progress-once-again?"

"Don't diss my accomplishments. You'll regret it."

"How?" Are you going to punish me or something?"

"Close your eyes and I'll show you."

When I did he put his lips on mine and removed my Hunger Games t-shirt, leaving the lacy red camisole underneath. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he started playing with the button on my jeans, tugging on it.

The door slammed open and an angrily looking Flora was there with a red face.

"If I hear another one of your stupid, disgusting, perverted remarks one more time or walk in on you two making out then I am leaving you here without regret. I'll say you died, like Roxy said." she growled, obviously peeved off at us.

"Good." Baltor told her, moving his hands up to the straps of my cami, laying them off my shoulders. "Then we'll have more time to finish what we're starting."

She rolled her eyes. "Will you just put your shirt back on and come?"

I sighed. "Maybe."

She gave me a look that just screamed that she was going to kill me and I instantly picked up the shirt and threw it back on.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." she said, grabbing my wrist. "Now, let's go! And no, you don't get to say goodbye anymore. It's now officially forbidden." she added, tugging me out of the room behind her.

"That's not fair!" I replied, flicking her hand in a pitiful attempt to get her to release her grip.

"Well, life's not fair, but we still suck it up and go along with it." Flora told me.

The cold night air made goosebumps appear on my skin when we made it outside. The full moon was still up in the ink-colored sky. I chose the wrong night to wear short-sleeves.

"Cold enough for you?" Flora asked, letting go of my wrist, but journeyed on still.

"Pssh. ...Yes." I admitted, zapping myself my Abbey Dawn black jacket.

"And you think that thin thing is going to help your situation?"

"Oh hush!"

We were silent the rest of the way to Alfea. I knew that she felt uncomfortable by the way she was moving. She was being . . . un-Flora-like. Something I wasn't exactly used to. It made _me_ uncomfortable.

"Flo, can I ask you something?" I asked her when we reached the door to the dorm.

"Sure." she replied, hesitantly.

"Could you not mention what you just saw to the other girls?"

"Just saw what?" She smirked and opened the door and walking in, leaving me clueless.

". . . Huh?" I said confused, trailing after her.

"Flora are you trying to confuse my little princess again?" a man's voice said, wrapping his arms around my waist and swinging me around.

"Whoa! Whoa! Put me down! Put me down!" I exclaimed, my heart still racing from the surprise attack.

He let go of me and I stumbled onto my feet. I spun around fuming and saw Sky standing there, laughing.

"What the heck was that all about?" I asked him, raising my eyebrows at him angrily. "And why are you here at like two in the frickin' morning?"

"What, I don't get a simple 'hello' anymore? I come over here to visit my girlfriend and she goes off on me. I find that hot." he replied, waggling his eyebrows at me and pulling me against him.

The door to Stella's room opened and she walked out wearing her usual Juicy Couture nightgown. She looked at us and shook her head. Shifting her weight to one foot, she crossed her arms. "Bloom, what did I tell you about bringing your work home with you?"

"Absolutely nothing." I told her, leaning my head against Sky's chest and sighing.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. And BTW, if I ever have to go after you in the middle of the night to save you from Baltor one more time, your sorry ass is gonna need to be saved from_ me_." she threatened, grabbing the bag of marshmallows off the coffee table.

"What?" Sky said in shock.

I shot Stella a death glare and she just smirked at me. "Over-protective boyfriend time!" she spoke in a sing-song voice as she went back into her room.

"Baltor kidnapped you? Did he hurt you? Are you okay?" he asked, holding me at arms-length and checking me.

"Oh trust me, Sky," Flora answered as she walked into the dorm that we shared. "She's _definitely_ okay."

"Flora . . ." I warned, moving my death glare over to her.

"I'm not the one who brought it up now. So don't start going off on me. Save your anger for Stella." she said before shutting the door.

"Bloom, what is she talking about?" Sky asked, looking at me confused.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Why would you ask such a silly question?" I replied, in a totally obvious tone.

He gave me a serious look.

I sighed and bit my lip. I wasn't going to be able to keep it in forever. And I couldn't keep hurting him with all the lies and excuses that I had been giving him these past few weeks. The plan would slowly start to unravel and everything would be ruined. Baltor's and my secret would soon be discovered.

"Sky, we need to talk." I said, staring at him with guilty eyes.

"Uh, okay." he answered hesitantly as I led him over to one of the couches and sat down on it.

"I . . . I can't keep it in anymore. It's going to explode inside of me if I don't tell you."

He sat down next to me and layed a hand on my shoulder. "Bloom, you can tell me anything. You know that. What is it?"

I exhaled. "I've been lying to you these past few weeks. I haven't really been caught up with homework and busy doing projects. I . . . I've been seeing someone else."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well . . . you see-"

Flora suddenly burst into the room and interrupted. "She's been seeing a psychiatrist."

The room became dead silent.

"A . . . psychiatrist?" Sky repeated slowly.

"Yes, a psychiatrist." she confirmed.

"Why?"

"It isn't obvious?" she asked in shock. She pointed at me and continued, "She's a complete psychopath! Why _wouldn't_ she be seeing one? And the fight with Baltor earlier this month is just adding on to her trauma. Let's face it Sky, you are dating a psychotic, skitzophrenic freak."

What she was doing finally clicked into my head. She was actually covering for me. She was trying to help me.

"Hey, I take that to offense." I replied, playing along.

"It's the truth, hon. It's the truth. Don't try to deny it."

"So let me get this straight." Sky said, with a raised eyebrow. "You've been standing me up for the past couple of weeks because you've been seeing a psychiatrist because you're a skitzophenic?"

I nodded and sighed, "Yes." Great, another lie to add to my ever-growing list.

"Uh-huh. Okay then. Well, you know what, I'm just going to go now." he said, standing up.

"That sounds like a good idea." I agreed, doing the same and walked over to the door.

"I'll just see you later." He kissed my cheek and stepped out of the door before quickly closing it behind him.

I turned to look at Flora and she was already headed back to going inside the dorm.

"Hey, Flo," I spoke up.

"Hm?" she murmured, looking over her shoulder.

"Why did you just do that?"

She shrugged. "Don't know. Maybe because I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"But Sky would be the one getting hurt. Not me."

Flora let out a laugh. "Trust me, Bloom. It'll take a _way_ greater toll on you than it ever will him. You'll see when the time comes." And with that she walked inside the room, gently shutting the door.

I stood there and sighed in frustration. "Dumb, confusing, hippie flower-power voodoo stuff." I mumbled before following her. "I will _never_ understand it."

* * *

_There. Finally. I have _no_ idea how long that took me but oh well! I really don't have an end note because I'm too tired and bored and lazy to come up with one, so please review and I'll update ASAP. (Why I always say that I have no idea because I usually never do update that fast.)_

_§~SpArXsHiPpInG4EvEr~§_

_-Bloom_


End file.
